


Requesting Permission to be Support

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reveal, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien is very late to a study session with Nino due to an akuma attack, and he's all out of excuses.





	Requesting Permission to be Support

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to A Come-to-Alya Moment, though it can be read on its own. It is also Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 19 prompt, best friends.

"Shit, shit, shit," Adrien muttered as he ran full pelt down the sidewalk.  He was supposed to be with Nino in the library, working on a project for history class, but an akuma had disrupted his plans.  He reached out and grabbed the railing, using it to redirect him up the stairs without having to slow down.  He was so late.  Again.  And since the attack hadn't been anywhere on his route from home to the library, he had no excuse.  Again.

He slowed only as much as necessary to avoid crashing into the tall doors at the library's entrance.  He jogged down the hall, grateful for the cat tendencies that made him much quieter than he would have been a few years ago.  When he finally got to the large room housing the history collection, he had to look a bit to find his best friend.  He'd been fortunate that Nino got hauled along after Alya for so many akuma attacks, or there would be even more broken promises and missed meeting Adrien would be accountable for.  While saving Paris was not in the same category as routine business issues, his buddy had no idea why Adrien was such a lousy friend.  He worried, just a little, that Nino would think he was turning into his father.

He was still catching his breath, something that happened faster than it had when he was a normal person, when he found Nino halfway up a ladder, running his fingers over book titles.  "Hey, I'm here.  I'm **so** sorry I'm late."

Nino glanced down at him, his fingers holding his place on one book's spine.  "Dude.  Glad you could make it."  He smiled, not seeming to have noticed, or possibly not caring, that Adrien was nearly an hour late.  "I got a great start on finding books that fit the topic.  Here, catch."  He held up a book and tossed it down.

After dropping a few books to Adrien, Nino descended the ladder and led his friend over to the sturdy table he'd taken over for their work.  The stack of books was impressive, and Adrien felt even more guilty.  He was definitely not pulling his weight on this project.

"Why so gloomy, dude?" Nino asked as Adrien added the new books to the pile.

Adrien sighed.  "You've already done so much work on this.  I'm a shit partner.  I'm sorry."  He was used to being a disappointment to his father, who accepted nothing short of perfection, but it hurt to disappoint his best friend.

Nino glanced around.  The history section was abandoned, save for the guy shelving books on the other side of the room, his head bobbing to whatever was playing through his headphones.  "You have nothing to be sorry for, Adrien.  You're a busy guy, I get that."

Adrien sighed.  "Why do you even put up with me?"

Nino frowned and turned to rummage in his backpack.  He pulled out what looked like a white pen.  "Look at me a minute."  His hand reached out to rest on Adrien's forehead while his thumb held one of his eyelids open.  Nino shined a bright light into each eye, looking for something.

"Ouch!"  Adrien rubbed his eyes the moment his friend released him.  "What was that for."

"You're being weird, dude," Nino said.  "I needed to make sure you didn't have a concussion."  He tucked the penlight away.  "You take way more hits than I care for, and I'm never sure I sure trust Ladybug's healing magic to fully do the job."

"Uhhh… what?"  Adrien stared at his friend, blinking to try to see around the afterimages from the penlight.  "What hits?  What are you talking about?"

Nino chuckled.  "You **do** have the innocent look down.  It's your only saving grace."

" **What** are you talking about?" Adrien demanded in an urgent whisper.  He felt his heart rate coming back up as another shot of adrenaline hit his system, this time from sheer panic.

He was treated to Nino's don't-give-me-shit serious face, eyebrows slightly raised, disbelief in his eyes, mouth in a firm line.  "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Mr. Noir."

Adrien grasped, his fingers clenching into fists.  His heart thudded against his chest and his hearing was temporarily overtaken by static as his vision went a little gray.

"Nope, nope, nope," Nino said.  "We're not doing that, dude."

Adrien vaguely felt something patting his cheek.

"Focus on my voice, bro.  I'm right here with you, and everything's going to be fine," Nino said.  "Close your eyes and just listen to me."  The patting continued through his words.  "Your buddy Nino is here, and I've got your back, okay.  Everything's going to be fine.  Slow down that breathing a bit, okay.  There's no danger.  No emergency.  Everything's gonna be all right."

Adrien opened his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.  Nino had one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek, gently patting, reassuring him as he spoke.  

Nino's forehead was furrowed in concern, but smoothed out as he met his friend's eyes.  "You okay?"

Adrien nodded, feeling a bit numb and stupid.  "How… how long have you known?"

"Honestly?"  Nino shrugged.  "About two years.  But it seemed like something I wasn't supposed to know, so I've just tried to be, you know, supportive on the side."

"Do you always carry a penlight?" Adrien asked, not sure why that stuck out as important at the moment.

Nino grinned.  "I've got a full first aid kit on me at all times, dude."

"Oh my god."

"And you don't need to worry," Nino insisted.  "I haven't told anyone.  I've done my best to redirect suspicion, though I admit, I usually throw your old man under the bus when you are unexpectedly gone or need to leave in a rush."  He shrugged.  "He low key deserves universal hatred from your peers and teachers, so…"

A nervous laugh made its way out of Adrien's mouth.  "You're the reason everyone always thinks I'm at a photoshoot when akuma attacks happen during school."

Nino patted his cheek one last time before leaning back in his chair, smug satisfaction on his face.  "That would be correct."

All at once Adrien relaxed, suddenly feeling a bit like over-cooked pasta.  "You are the best friend I could have ever asked for and that I totally don't deserve."

Nino shook his head.  "Stop being so harsh with yourself, Adrien.  You don't deserve to feel so crappy about yourself.  You're awesome.  And I'm happy to help you."  He knocked on the table with his knuckles a couple of times.  "And now that **you** know that **I** know, is there anything else I can do to help.  Is there anything **else** I should know so I can be a better Alfred for you?"

"Dude I am so **not** Batman."  Adrien shook his head, frowning at the implied similarities.

Nino smirked.  "You're Catman."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write, done just now, so hopefully there aren't too many typos.
> 
> I do have one more fluff month prompt set aside for the I See You series.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
